


Perspective

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: He had seen a strange look in the Dark Lord's eye when he spoke of the threat of Muggles...





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He had seen a strange look in the Dark Lord's eye when he spoke of the threat of Muggles. Not contempt, but worry. Could the Dark Lord be broken? Could the mere thought of Muggles be such a horror to a powerful Wizard that he wished death upon them all?

Lucius sneered. Muggles had their uses. If the world were populated only by pure-bloods, then who would make their lives comfortable? Not everything came from Wizarding artisans. There was this little French chocolaterie in Toulouse for instance. Delicacies completely handmade, yet tasted like magic, if magic had had a taste.  



End file.
